thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Dawson-Tishler
Name: Penny Dawson-Tishler District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Penny is not like other girls from district one. Penny is really nice girl who can be extremely sassy and bitchy sometimes but she is still not like the girls from her district that she thinks are stupid, idiot and prissy because since hates her district and the girls are always mean to her since they think that she is a nerd since Penny is really smart and clever so the other girls are jealous of her because she is smarter than them. The other thing about Penny is that she is a Tomboy she is not scared to get dirty and also she would not care if she would break a nail, so Penny is really a jock she has a lot of friends who are boys but she barely as any friends that are girls but she hard time making friends sometimes since she is very snarky and sarcastic. Appearance: Penny is very beautiful. Penny has brown wavy hair up to her chest, when she was ten she went to the hair dresser to have her hair done so she has golden highlights that shine in the sunlight, the color of Penny's eyes are brown she likes the color of her eyes because its makes her stand out more also her skin looks that she tanned a little. She has an angelic face and a thin build. Weapons: Penny is really good with wire which is really rare in district one and she is very good with a sword since she did fencing when she was about five so she is a pro with a sword and at training sometimes she loves warping wire around her sword. Backstory: Penny was just a normal girl with a normal family, she was not rich as most people from district one her family was middle class but her life was not borning at all. When Penny first started preschool she was a target for bullying since she was different since she was a late bloomer. A late bloomer is a person whose talents or capabilities are not visible to others until later than usual. The term is used metaphorically to describe a child or adolescent who develops more slowly than others in their age group, but eventually catches up and in some cases overtakes their peers, or an adult whose talent or genius in a particular field only appears later in life than is normal. So she was picked alot since Penny could not talk until the age of four also she did not learn how to read until she was about eight years old and the rest of the stuff until she was ten and she was bullied because of that the girls called her horrible names and harmed her in many different ways since the girls thought that Penny was weird and different so they thought she was an easy target for bullying. But they were wrong Penny was smart and strong girl who would try to stay out of conflict, but they were to late,they were getting on her last nerve so when the girls were about to tease her again Penny lost her temper on them and insult the girls, people were impressed and gain some guy friends but it was fight was not over. A few months after the fight when Penny and her friends were training at the Career academy together, one of the girls dad showed up and placed a knife near Penny's neck and threaten her to volunteer but Penny said no before he could finish the question, Penny ran off when Penny thought she was safe, Penny got reaped so she will make sure that she will win she will try 110 Percent to win. Strengths: Penny is really strong she can thorw a metal ball up to Ten to twenty feet up in the air so it could hurt someone and she can snap someone's neck like a twig. Also Penny is really smart she knows alot of survival skills and she has a lot of good plans and finally Penny is a really agile. Weaknesses: Penny is bad at making allies even thought she can be nice but mostly she is snarky and sarcastic also Penny is bad at camouflage since she is bad at painting and finally Penny is bad at hiding. Fears: Penny is scared of mutts. Interview Angle: She will try to be nice and be funny at the same time then she will be sarcastic to. Bloodbath Strategy: Penny will leap off her plate running to the cornucopia if some is running beside her she will punch there neck so there knocked out if some one attacks her she will use her sword to cut of there legs then stab there chest when she reaches the cornucopia she will grab much stuff as she can so she does not have to go back too get more stuff. Game Strategy: Penny will keep it low she will be alone or with an alliance it does not matter to her if someone tries to kill her in her sleep she will stab them since she will have her sword with her all times and if anyone attacks her she will kill anyone who attacks her and a few days later she will ditch the careers or her alliance. Allience: Anyone. Token: A neckless Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped